SHITTY GANGSTA!
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: Aku hanya butuh ketenangan, tanpa sentuhan orang asing. Aku hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan kekuranganku ini yang sangat menggangguku. Jujur aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas kehidupanku dulu, ingatanku lemah, memori yang tersimpan dalam otakku tidak semuanya bisa aku tampung hingga aku terkadang melupakan peristiwa atau orang-orang terpenting dalan hidupku/SEME!JIMIN UKE!YOONGI


Title: Shitty Gangsta!!

Main Cast: -Min Yoongi

-Park Jimin

Genre: action, romance.

Pairing: minyoon/MinGa

Song/lyrics inspire: Gangsta by Kehlani

I need a gangsta

To love me better

Than all the others do

To always forgive me

Ride or die with me

That's just what gangsters do

A/N: casts belong to god, bumo-nim and agency. Nadya hanya pinjam nama agar imajinasinya tersalurkan hehe...

Nggak tahu dah ini bakal dapat feel nya apa nggak, yang penting udah berusaha memperbaiki gaya bahasanya yang ancur... ya meskipun ini masih terbilang ancur juga, tapi nggak ancur-ancur amat

Don't Like ? Don't Read!Oke ?

Lets begin!

Lahir di bagian keluarga besar mafia, membuatnya selalu diburu orang-orang yang menjadi saingan abeoji-nya. Hidupnya tidak pernah tenang, selalu dikejar kemanapun ia pergi, abeoji-nya sudah mengerahkan beberapa bodyguard untuknya. Tapi itu semua percuma, jika ia bahkan waktu itu hampir mati terbunuh karena kelalaian para bodyguardnya.

Saat itu tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan pisau dan lebam biru keunguan di wajahnya. Ia kesakitan, tapi apa daya ? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun organ tubuhnya untuk melawan orang-orang yang terus menyiksanya dengan perlahan-lahan, dengan kata lain 'membunuhnya secara perlahan dan menyakitkan'. Saat itu kesadaran diambang batas, ia mulai kehilangan penglihatannya, yang ia lihat sebelum gelap menghampirinya, hanya beberapa orang suruhan ayahnya dan bodyguardnya datang menerjang orang yang mencelakainya itu selepasnya ia tidak ingat apapun.

Kejadian itu membuat mentalnya sedikit terganggu, ia takut dengan orang asing meski orang itu adalah orang yang baik, takut disentuh meski hanya seujung jari,tapi tak berlaku bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Sifatnya pun berubah sedingin es di Kutub Utara, bagai tak tertembus panas matahari sedikitpun.

Min Yoongi, itu adalah nama pemuda yang sedang kalian simak cerita masa lalunya. Memiliki eomma yang cantik bernama Min Eunbi, dan abeoji yang tampan bermuka dua Min Jisong.

Kenapa bermuka dua ? Karena abeoji-nya yang satu ini sangat pandai bermain peran. Ia adalah seorang CEO TS corporation dengan modal tampang dan senyumannya yang tampan juga baik saat dikantor membuat sisi lainnya bisa rapih tertutupi.

Ya dibalik topeng itu dia adalah ketua mafia besar bandar penjualan berlian dan batu permata langka atau tidak langka sekalipun secara ilegal. Dengan bantuan anak buahnya tentu saja, ia tidak mau menanggung resiko nama baiknya hancur serta perusahaan miliknya yang telah ia bangun dari nol hingga maju seperti saat ini akan lenyap begitu saja.

Ia juga masih sayang nyawa, ia tidak mau meninggalnya istri tercintanya dan juga anak manisnya itu. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya selalu waspada. Yoongi, anaknya itu selalu menjadi incaran mafia lain karena persaingan antar penjualan ilegal yang dilakukannya. Padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Jisong lah sang ketua mafia, bahkan mereka juga tidak tahu wajah Jisong, tapi bagaimana bisa informasi bahwa sang ketua mafia memiliki seorang anak remaja bernama Min Yoongi ?

Bahkan di perusahaan belum ada satupun yang tahu wajah Yoongi itu seperti apa, jangankan wajah nama saja karyawan di sana tidak ada yang tahu. Ia sengaja merahasiakan itu semua demi keselamatan keluarga kecil tercintanya, tapi ntah orang dalam atau siapa pun yang membocorkan rahasia besar itu membuatnya sedikit kelimpungan menjaga keselamatan Yoongi.

Anak itu bisa dibilang sedikit nakal dalam artian keras kepala akut dan juga agak manja dengan orang tuannya. Lebih sering berkendara sendirian dan itu yang membuat Jisong khawatir akan keselamatannya, bodyguard suruhan Jisong akan tetap membuntutinya meski ia tidak suka akan hal itu. Demi keselamatannya juga kan, apa boleh buat ?

—

"Abeoji, boleh aku minta izin pergi ?" Tanya Yoongi. Saat ini ia sedang menyelesaikan sarapannya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Yang di tanya hanya mengernyit bingung. " tumben minta izin Yoon ? Biasanya juga langsung pergi tanpa pamit, hmn ? Memangnya Yoongi mau pergi ke mana ?" Jawab abeoji Yoongi.

"Tsk..ishh.. abeoji!! Aku sedang serius!!, aku mau pergi keluar, Italy, maybe ? Aku juga kurang tahu mau kemana, tempat pasti yang aku tuju masih aku pikirkan. Hanya ingin minta restu saja, takutnya ada apa-apa di jalan kan ?" Cuek Yoongi.

Eunbi, sang eomma hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya yang sama persis dengannya dulu saat remaja. "Yoongi-ya, kau tidak kasihan dengan eomma-mu ini eo ? Selalu kau tinggal sendiri di rumah, belum lagi abeoji-mu yang sok sibuk ini, kalian berdua sama saja." Yeoja berumur 46 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat anak dan suaminya terkekeh melihat tingkah orang tercinta mereka ini.

"Eomma, kau ini lucu sekali sih, jangan seperti itu, Yoongi pergi juga tidak lama, ya hitung-hitung hanya liburan saja sih. Kalau eomma mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa, eomma mau ikut Yoongi pergi ?" Yoongi membujuk eomma-nya agar tidak bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kesal, padahal umurnya sudah tidak remaja lagi.

"Eiihh tidak bisa, kalau eomma ikut denganmu, lalu abeoji bagaimana ? Sendirian di rumah ?" Ayah Yoongi pun ikut serta dalam perbincangan anak dan ibu itu.

Yoongi hanya menatap datar ayahnya itu kemudian " siapa bilang abeoji sendirian ? Buktinya abeoji selalu dikelilingi maid dan bodyguard serta supir pribadimu itu." Datar Yoongi.

"Yoon...omonganmu itu astaga, yeobbo kenapa anakmu bicara seperti itu ?" Tanya sang suami pada istrinya.

"Hei Jisong, dia juga anakmu bodoh." Kesal sang istri.

Yoongi hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu, ia merasa bahagia lahir sebagai anak dari pasangan ini, tapi ada rasa tak senang juga melingkupi hatinya. Mengapa ia lahir dengan pekerjaan orang tuanya yang seperti ini, dua bidang yang berbeda ? Baik di mata publik buruk di belakang publik.

Astaga Yoongi tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa ayahnya menggeluti dua peran seperti itu sekaligus ? Dan dia juga sedikit bersyukur karena sifat dua peran yang ayahnya mainkan itu menurun juga ke dirinya. Ia memiliki sisi baik dan sisi buruk lainnya, dengan orang-orang tertentu yang mendapatkan sisi baiknya itu.

Ya dia masih ada rasa trauma karena kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, bahkan luka-luka sayatan itu masih membekas ditubuhnya dan ia perkirakan akan susah hilangnya, luka sayatannya terlalu dalam. Masih untung wajahnya tidak ikut tersayat waktu itu, gila! Psikopat mana yang mereka sewa untuk membunuhnya seperti itu ? Memang sialan.

—

Suasana universitas kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda, ada apa gerangan pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ramai mahasiswa berkerumunan ? Biasanya juga masih lenggang tidak seramai seperti sekarang.

Yoongi menatap sekelikingnya, sepertinya ada yang sedikit ganjal disini. Ia melihat mobil sport warna merah metalik yang tak asing baginya. Yoongi memicingkan mata memastikan apa benar mobil yang ia lihat sekarang ini sama dengan mobil yang waktu itu ia lihat.

"Hmm...? Sepertinya memang benar mobil ini, aa molla. Memangnya penting bagiku ? Kurasa tidak." Yoongi mengedikkan bahu tak perduli, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan area parkir roda empat itu.

"Yoon!!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya, yang di panggil pun menghentikan langkahnya kemuadian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya sekencang itu.

"Aish... tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu bodoh!" Maki Yoongi.

"Eiihh... kau ini pagi-pagi sudah mengomel-

"Berisik!" Potong Yoongi cepat, ia berbalik cepat berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

"Tunggu dulu Yoon, kau ini ya. Ayo ikut aku cepat." Ia segera menyeret pergelangan tangan Yoongi untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yak!! Tidak usah tarik-tarik tanganku segala Mark..Yak!! Astaga... mau kemana kita ?" Yoongi sebenarnya malas sekali berurusan dengan Mark ini, tapi ya apa boleh buat kan ? Kalau ditarik seperti ini dan ia melawan terus bisa habis tangannya memerah nanti.

Mark menyeret Yoongi menuju kerumunan yang tadi dilihatnya di taman depan gedung jurusan seni. 'Tsk..anak ini memang kurang kerjaan apa ? Menyeretku hanya untuk berdempetan dengan mereka ? Apa sih yang mereka tonton dari tadi ?' Yoongi mengumpati Mark dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Yoon, kau harus melihat ini." Ujar Mark antusias kemudian Mark menerobos kerumunan dengan Yoongi yang masih ia seret di belakangnya. Yoongi sedikit meringis, sebenarnya ada luka yang masih agak basah dibagian lengan kirinya, dan kau tahu ? Dengan Mark yang menyeretnya menerobos kerumunan itu membuat lengan kirinya bersentuhan dengan mahasiswa lain dan itu menyakitkan.

"Mark pelan-pelan, lengan kiriku yang kau tarik masih ada luka basahnya bodoh, ini sakit." Pekik Yoongi akhirnya.

"Oops! Sorry Yoon, aku tidak ingat hal itu, kita bebas kok dari kerumunan, kita ada di barisan depan sekarang." Ucap Mark kelewat santai.

'Sialan ini anak ya, mau coba-coba masuk rumah sakit lagi ya ?' Ujar Yoongi kesal dalam hatinya.

"Oke, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan sebenarnya hingga menyeretku sampai kedepan sini ?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Just focusing your eyes Yoon, lihat kedepan dan kau akan tahu apa yang aku maksudkan dari tadi." Ujar Mark tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus menatap kedepan. Yoongi berdecak kesal kemudian menolehkan kepalanya melihat lurus kedepan.

Sedikit heran, Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. Di depannya sekarang ini hanyalah anak-anak jurusan seni yang sedang pamer kebolehan mereka maksudku mereka sebagian sedang menari, dan sebagiannya lagi memainkan alat musik. Pantas saja sudah berisik pagi-pagi begini.

"Dasar anak seni tari, pamer tubuh terus." Gumam Yoongi pelan.

"Apa Yoon ? Kau berbicara sesuatu tadi ?" Tanya Mark.

"Ani, aku tidak bicara apa-apa kok han- WHAT ?!" Yoongi dibuat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Mwoya, Yoongi ? Ada apa ? Kenapa kaget seperti itu ?" Tanya Mark lagi karena melihat keterkejutan Yoongi.

"Mark sejak kapan anak seni tari kedapatan mahasiswa baru ?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Mark.

"Ha ? Mahasiswa baru ? Seingatku tidak ada murid baru dijurusan seni tari Yoongi." Jawab Mark.

"Tidak mungkin, pasti ada. Lalu anak itu siapa yang warna rambutnya semi brown-grey, baju hitam lengan pendek dan celana denim itu ? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya di universitas ini sebelumnya." Jelas Yoongi.

"Aa~ dia, anak pindahan dari California beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia orang Korea kok hanya saja Senior High School-nya di sana. Dan yah aku baru ingat kau kan tidak pernah masuk selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini karena dirawat di rumah sakit kan ? Pantas saja kau tidak tahu anak itu." Jelas Mark sambil mengamati namja yang ditunjuk oleh Yoongi tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya, kau kenal dengannya Yoongi ?" Tanya Mark kemudian.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal dengannya, hanya saja aku meresa tidak asing dengan wajah it- ahh.. Mark ya aku ingat sekarang dia orang aku maksud. Waktu kau berkunjung ke rumah sakit aku pernah menceritakan kalau ada psikopat gila yang membuntutiku terus kan ?"

"Ya aku ingat itu, tapi kenapa disebut psikopat gila ? Dia kan normal, maksudku dia kan bukan psikopat Yoon."

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Mark kemudian, "maksudku bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya Mark bodoh, astaga kau ini-

"Eihh... siapa sih yang menelepon ?" Umpat Yoongi saat ponselnya bergetar, ia kemudian merogoh saku celana jins-nya untuk menarik keluar ponselnya.

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya melihat nama sipenelpon. 'Seokjin hyung ?' Herannya, Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menggeser dial hijau diponselnya. Belum sampai benda persegi panjang itu sampai di telinganya, tangan yang sedang memegang ponsel itu ditarik dengan kuat membuat tubuh Yoongi refleks mengikuti tarikan tersebut.

"Yak!! Apa-apaan sih!?" Umpatnya kesal, baru saja Yoongi ingin melihat pelaku penarikan tangannya, matanya kemudian ditutup oleh telapak tangan yang bisa dibilang 'agak' kecil dari tangannya itu, dan jemari lainnya berada di belakang tengkuknya.

'Shit!! Siapa sih!?' Batin Yoongi bertanya-tanya. Pekikan disekelilingnya sangat riuh, dan ia tidak tahu karena apa.

"Gomawo Mark hyung, aku bawa sekarang tidak apa kan ?" Suara rendah nan-sexy itu mengalun lembut memasuki gendang telinga Yoongi. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu, tapi siapa ?

" haha.. silakan bawa saja kemana pun yang kau mau, aku memberikan izinku padamu." Mark menyahut sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar itu Yoongi bereaksi, ia mulai memberontak melepaskan diri dari kukungan namja di depannya ini, "hei hei hei... tunggu dulu apa yang kalian bicarakan sih ? Mark kau ini memang sepupu sialan ya ?" Umpat Yoongi.

"Ugh... diamlah Yoon, jangan memberontak terus." Gemas namja itu.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu itu dari wajahku ? imma!!" Tangan Yoongi mencoba menarik tangan lain yang sedang menutupi matanya itu. Ah ya ponselnya ? Bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana ponsel itu berada, terjatuh mungkin ?

"Hei hei hei... hyung bicaramu itu perlu di-

Omo! Hyung kau berkeringat dingin ? Waeyo hyung ? Guaenchanhayo ?" Panik, namja itu melihat keringat dingin keluar dari bagian pelipis Yoongi, ia kemudian menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi mata hazel indah itu.

Dengan kesempatan itu Yoongi mendorong sekuat tenaga namja dihadapannya tanpa berniat melihat wajahnya lagi, setelah kedapatan namja yang lebih muda itu menjauh darinya, Yoongi berbalik dengan cepat. Ia kemudiam berlali menjauh dari kerumunan sambil melindungi luka yang ada di lengan atas kirinya itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya agar terhindari dari sentuhan orang lain.

Namja yang tadi berniat mengejar Yoongi seketika terhenti oleh tangan Mark yang menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu Jim, aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu padamu tentang phobia aneh Yoongi." Ujar Mark.

"Ha ? Maksud hyung ?" Bingung namja yang di panggil 'Jim' tadi oleh Mark.

"Yah, phobia akan sentuhan meski hanya seujung jari sekalipun dan ia juga 'agak' phobia dengan orang asing, maksudku dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal." Jelas Mark.

"Jinjja ? Wae irae ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ada suatu kejadian- ah sepertinya kita tidak bisa bicara disini Jimin, kita lebih baik berbicara di tempat yang tenang dan tidak ramai seperti ini."

"Aa~ geurae, ayo ke coffee shop dekat kafetaria kampus ? Mungkin secangkir Americano atau latte enak untuk mengobrol."

"Eo~ kajja!" Ajak Mark akhirnya.

—

Coffe shop The crown

Setelah memesan coffee masing-masing, Mark dan Jimin(namja yang tadi Yoongi maksud) menuju di meja nomor 09 menunggu pesanan sekalian melanjutkan perbincangan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Jadi, ada hal lain yang belum aku ketahui tentang Yoongi hyung ini Mark hyung ?" Tanya Jimin langsung.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh bercerita hal ini pada orang lain, aku sudah berjanji pada appa-nya Yoongi." Mark menghela nafas sejenak, ia bingung antara ingin cerita atau tidak pada Jimin.

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun kau ini kan juga anak didiknya appa Yoongi, huftt... oke aku akan cerita tapi ingat jangan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun Jimin, ingat itu ?" Ujar Mark final.

"Arayo hyungnim, aku berjanji akan hal itu." Janji Jimin.

"So, kejadiannya terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin seminggu sebelum kepulanganmu dari California, waktu itu Yoongi bersikeras ingin pergi sendiri menuju Gwangju. Disana sedang mengadakan festival musik dan kau sangat tahu bagaimana Yoongi menggilai musik kan ?" Jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Yoongi pergi tanpa sepengetahuan appa-nya, dan saat itu bodygard Yoongi sedang lepas pengawasan karena mereka kehilangan jejak setelah tidak melihat Yoongi di universitas, bahkan mobilnya juga sudah tidak ada di tempat parkir. Mereka akhirnya melaporkan hal ini kepada appa Yoongi, awalnya appa Yoongi marah besar, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing akhirnya ia mengerahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengejar Yoongi sampai ke gwangju. Aku juga ikut mengejar Yoongi saat itu." Mark menjeda sejenak saat pelayan coffe shop meletakkan pesanan mereka, setelahnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang pelayan.

"Apa kalian menemukan Yoongi di festival musik hyung ?" Tanya Jimin setelah menyesap latte miliknya.

"Ya kami menemukannya tapi tidak di festival." Jawab Mark, Jimin mengerut bingung.

"Lalu di mana ?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Kami menemukan mobilnya melintang di jalan dengan beberapa mobil lain di depannya, firasatku sudah buruk dari situ. Kami berhenti berniat mengecek isi mobil, tapi nihil Yoongi tidak ada disana, bahkan mobil lain didepannya tidak ada pengemudinya. Kami berpencar mencari Yoongi. Setelah beberapa meter tempat mobil Yoongi berhenti, seorang anak buah appa Yoongi berteriak bahwa ia mendengar suara Yoongi berteriak dari dalam gedung properti yang sudah tidak terpakai. Kami semua berlali kesana, dan yah kau bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

"Musuh appa Yoongi ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ne, musuh appa Yoongi yang kalah lelang waktu itu. Kami sempat kewalahan melawan mereka mengingat kami tidak membawa senjata apapun sedangkan mereka memiliki senjata."

"Lalu Yoongi hyung bagaimana ?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Mereka gila Jimin, kau tahu ? Mereka menyewa psikopat untuk melukai tubuh Yoongi sampai ia terkapar tidak berdaya dengan lumuran darah dari bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, ia kehilangan kesadaraannya sedetik saat kami masuk ke tempatnya berada. Beruntung kami cepat bergerak Jim,kalau tidak nyawa Yoongi akan benar-benar melayang dibuat psikopat itu." Geram Mark marah.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai seperti itu hyung, lalu tentang phobia itu karena rasa trauma akibat kejadian itu begitu maksud hyung ?"

"Ne, phobia itu muncul dengan sendirinya dalam diri Yoongi. Bahkan saat bangun setelah beberapa hari tidak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah, ia seperti orang bingung dan ketakutan."

"Dan dari situ sifatnya mulai berubah menjadi dingin dan menyebalkan, ntah apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. Cuci otak mungkin ?" Lantur Mark.

"Hei! Hyung, kau ini bicara apa sih, jangan mengada-ngada. Cuci otak apanya ?" Kesal Jimin.

" just my opinion Jimin." Datar Mark.

"Ne..ne..ne, terserah hyung." Tutur Jimin.

—

'Yoongi tenang, Yoongi kau bisa, kau pasti bisa... egghh, enyahlah pikiran sialan.' Yoongi mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Phobianya kambuh lagi.

Yoongi sudah mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sedari tadi, tapi nafas tersengalnya dan tubuhnya yang menggigil tidak kunjung reda. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ia juga lupa membawa obat serta vitamin miliknya. 'Pasti tertinggal di atas meja dalam kamar.' Pikirnya.

Yoongi sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia harus pulang sekarang sebelum ia pingsan di kampus. Ia berlari keluar ruang seni musik, berputar melewati kafetaria kemudian pergi ke parkiran mobilnya. Mark dan Jimin yang memang sedang di sekitar kafetaria karena mareka baru saja keluar dari coffee shop terkejut saat melihat Yoongi melintas didepan mereka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Yoongi lari dengan terburu-buru membuat mereka berdua memalingkan wajah mereka bersamaan kearah larinya Yoongi. "Dia kenapa sih ? Lari seperti orang kesetanan ?" Heran Mark.

Hening sejenak, kemudian

"Yak!! Phobianya kambuh!!" Ucap Mark dan Jimin bersamaan. Keduanya berlari menyusul kearah Yoongi berlari tadi.

Mereka berdua melihat Yoongi yang baru saja sampai di parkiran tepatnya di depan mobilnya terparkir, baru saja mereka berdua berniat mengejar Yoongi lagi. Keduanya memekik memanggil nama Yoongi saat tubuh Yoongi limbung kemudian terjatuh ke samping sesaat memegang pintu mobilnya.

"Astaga, Yoongi! Hei bangunlah, kau bisa mendengarku tidak ? Yoongi ?" Mark bertanya bertubi-tubi dengan panik. Ia memangku kepala Yoongi diatas pahanya, nafas Yoongi masih tersengal, kulitnya yang putih itu makin memucat.

"Hyung bawa masuk kemobilnya saja langsung, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Ujar Jimin.

"Tidak Jim, bawa ke rumahnya saja. Biar dokter pribadinya yang memeriksanya disana." Sahut Mark, Jimin kemudian hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa menunggu lama Mark segera mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan Jimin yang sebelumnya membukakan pintu mobil penumpang milik Yoongi, kemudian ia mengambil kunci mobil Yoongi yang terjatuh. Mereka dengan segera meluncur menuju rumah Yoongi.

—

"Bagaimana uisa-nim keadaannya ?" Tanya eomma Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi baik-baik saja sekarang. Jika Yoongi rutin meminum obat dan vitaminnya lambat laun phobianya akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit." Jelas sang dokter.

"Ya uisa-nim saya usahakan agar Yoongi meminum obatnya dan juga vitaminnya, terima kasih uisa-nim" ucap eomma Yoongi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri selamat pagi ?" Tersenyum sejenak dokter pribadi Yoongi itu pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada eomma Yoongi.

"Mari saya antar kedepan uisa-nim." Tawar Mark.

Setelah Mark dan dokter pribadi Yoongi keluar, Jimin langsung di serang omelan oleh eomma-nya Yoongi. Jimin hanya pasrah dapat cubitan, pukulan apapun dari sang eomma, ia hanya meringis sesekali karena merasa sakit.

"Ya! Park jimin sudah berapa kali eomma bilang padamu eo ? Jangan mengagetkan Yoongi dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba itu, ingatannya lemah Jimin ditambah dengan tumbuhnya phobia itu. Haish jinjja Park! Dia bukan Yeongjae yang aktif." Omel eomma Yoongi.

"Aduh, eomma berhenti memukulku, sakit tahu." Keluh Jimin, akhirnya eomma Yoongi mengakhiri 'siksaan'nya pada tubuh Jimin.

"Eomma, aku kan tidak ingat itu, aku tahu Yoongi dan Yeongjae berbeda. Bagaimana aku mau mengingatnya jika kita bahkan hampir 10 tahun lebih tidak bertemu, setelah aku pulang kemari bukannya dapat pelukan eomma, malah dapat pukula- akh.. eomma~ sakit." Jimin kembali mengaduh sakit saat eomma Yoongi justru kembali memukul kepalanya.

"Kamu yang terlalu bodoh, atau eomma yang terlalu khawatir ? Kemari kau bocah kecil, eomma kangen denganmu maaf ya karena memukulmu terus." Setelahnya Jimin menghambur kepelukan eomma Yoongi, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan pelukan sang eomma. Akhirnya hari ini ia merasakannya kembali.

"Eomma, mengenai Yeongjae hyung. Apakah ia sudah ditemukan ? Kalau Yeongjae hyung belum ditemukan juga, aku yakin Yoongi hyung akan terseret juga dalam masalah ini eomma." Ujar Jimin, sang eomma hanya diam sambil mengelus pelan rambut Jimin.

"Eomma juga berharap Yeongjae segera ditemukan, eomma juga khawatir dengan Yoongi, Jim. Mereka berdua kembar, bagaimana kalau orang itu mengira kalau Yoongi itu Yeongjae ?"

Jimin pun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan eomma Yoongi. "Eomma, percayakan Yoongi pada Jimin. Jimin janji akan melindungi Yoongi dari bahaya apapun sekalipun nyawa Jimin taruhannya." Jimin berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya Jim, eomma percaya padamu sayang jaga Yoongi baik-baik, dan segera temukan kembaran Yoongi ya ? Mark akan membantumu mencari Yeongjae."

"Ne eomma, akan Jimin usahakan. Eomma yang sabar ya." Jimin menggenggam jemari eomma Yoongi dengan erat, dan dibalas senyuman manis darinya.

To be continued


End file.
